


Namaka

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [65]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Time to go!” He calls, hands cupped around his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namaka

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Kelpie
> 
>  **Time Frame:** The Cousin's past  
>  **Title:** Hawaiian Queen of the Sea

“Time to go!” He calls, hands cupped around his mouth.

She flashes with the water, that smile as bright as the sunshine on the waves, when she screams back, with the crash of water, “Ten more minutes!”

“You said that ten minutes ago, and the ten minutes before that,” His subtle grin turns, when he adds, “And _two hours_ before that.”

“Ten more minutes,” Kono called, grinning, like it was the best game, he was the best cousin, and she already knew that she’d win.

Chin shook his head, but waved her off, back to the waves and the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Kelpie**   _(noun)_  
>  kel·pie [kel-pee]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  (in Scottish legends) a water spirit, usually having the form of a horse, reputed to cause drownings or to warn those in danger of drowning.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1740–50; origin uncertain


End file.
